Hero of Darkness
by The outsider16
Summary: In a world where the world government is ruled by Kizaru, a boy who lost his mother and finds out to have the powers of the dark dark fruit runs around the sea as a fugitive of the world government with Kizarus daughter chasing him to arrest him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own One Piece**

Jason woke up to hear the door knocking "Hang on a second" He yelled, after he threw on his black jeans, grey t-shirt, and his brown fingerless gloves, he went down stairs to open the door "Yea?" he said. He looked up to see two marines and a kid about the age of 16 or 17 "Yea, we are here to collect ur taxes" the kid said "Here" Jason said tossing him a bag of gold. One of the marines caught it and the kid grinned "Thank u for your donation to the World Government" he said walking away, "Donation my ass" Jason said under his breath. The kid stopped and turned to Jason "What did you say punk?" he asked. Jason walked up to the kid and got nose to nose with him "Nothing thing that concerns you" Jason said as clenched his fist. The kid smirked "So you think your tough? Then how about we settle this with a match in front of everyone and also in front of the leader of this world, Kizaru and his daughter Angel" he said with a grin, Jason and chuckled "So your basically saying that you are gonna fight me so you can impress his highness and his daughter? You're on!"

As everyone gathered around the town square, every head turned to see Kizaru and Angel. "What do you want Haze?" Kizaru asked, "This punk over here was talking bad about the world government and I would like to make an example of him in front of you and your lovely daughter" Haze said as he looked at Angel who didn't seem to care about this at all. Kizaru sighed "Fine Haze but don't underestimate him" Kizaru raised his hands "Let the match begin". Haze grinned and rushed towards Jason but he was intercepted by a kick to the gut, knocking the air out of him. "Geez, I thought you were going to make an example out of me, what's wrong I'm just a punk right?" Jason said with a grin. Haze stood up and looked at Jason "I'll kill you, you insignificant rat!" He yelled pulling out a sword. He charged at Jason, swinging his sword but Jason just bobbed and weaved dodging the sword like it was nothing. Haze yelled "Fine, bring out the trump card" He said. Suddenly a marine came out of the crowed with a women at gun point, "MOM!" Jason yelled. Haze laughed and pulled out a pistol and cocked it and looked at Jason "Get on your knees or else I will shoot and kill your mother". Jason gritted his teeth and knelt down before Haze, "You're so pathetic" Haze said and shot Jason's mother square in the head. The shot echoed threw out the town as everyone stood in shock, Angel with her hands over her mouth and Jason just lying there on his knees not moving with the only other sound was Haze laughing as he pointed another gun to Jason's head "Time to die" he said as the fired the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own One Piece**

As the shot rang out from the gun that Haze fired at Jason but to Hazes surprise the bullet was blocked by a wall of darkness. Every one stood in shock of the wall of darkness that was raised. "Fire, every marine here fire at this thing!" Haze yelled. Bullets shot at Jason but were stopped by walls of darkness as he slowly walked towards Haze and grabbed him tightly by the neck and picked him up and looked straight into his eyes "I'm going to kill you" Jason said. Suddenly a beam of light shot threw the sky causing Jason to let go of Haze, Jason looked up to see Kizaru "I will give you 24 hours then we will hunt you down" He said. Jason nodded and left.

After Jason left a group of marines took Haze back to the ship for medical treatment, Angel walked into her father's office "He needs to be punished, he had no right to kill that boy's mother!" she yelled. Kizaru looked up at his daughter "He will but what I need you to do is get some men and supplies ready and go after that boy", she nodded and left the room.

Jason sat up in the little boat he was given as he watched the sea, when suddenly he heard a scream and turned to see a boat. A few minutes later after reaching the boat, Jason climbed up to and onto the deck "Ok, time to find where the scream came from", after searching he went into the bottom level where he saw a girl in a cell, but suddenly he heard footsteps so he ducked behind a stack of barrels. He looked over to see a guy walked in front of the cage and opened it and walked in "Come here bitch I'm in the mood for some fun" he said as he pinned the girl to the wall. Jason looked around and grabbed a katana "Leave the girl alone" he said as he held up the katana. The guy grinned and pushed the girl back as he swung his sword but Jason blocked it by clashing the two swords together, causing the guy to drop his sword. Jason seeing his chance, he ran behind the guy and cut the guys legs and while he fell to his knees Jason wrapped a cloth he found around his mouth and stuffed him in a barrel. Jason went over to the girl picking her up and brought her back to his little boat and he sailed off with the girl in his care.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own one piece**

As the day turned to night Jason looked out at the full moon when he heard the girl wake up, he turned to see her, she had short black hair, she was wearing a shirt that exposed her stomach and she was also wearing shorts, she looked about 18, "where am I?" she asked "Your on my ship" Jason said. She turned to Jason and pinned him to the floor with a dagger to his neck "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she said keeping the dagger close to his neck "I am the guy who saved you from those pirates, and I'm just going to drop you off at the next town" He said not moving, "Fine, but if you try anything funny I will kill you" she said getting off of him "Yes ma'am, by the way my names Jason, so what island are we sailing too?" he asked "Amazon Island" she said "Got it" Jason said as he adjusted the course to amazon island.

After sailing for a week the two reached Amazon Island "Well here we are" Jason said docking the boat. The girl stepped onto the island and was met by a crowed of women "Princess your safe!" one girl said, "Well I better be on my way" Jason said but was suddenly surrounded by women, "Take him away" The princess said.

After they threw Jason into the holding cell, a he was met by a woman standing on the outside of the cell "Boa Hancock, what honor do I have to be visited by the Pirate Empress?" he said bowing. She looked at him amused "Well don't you know how to treat a lady, I hear that you brought the princess back?" She asked "Yes ma'am, I'm guessing she is your daughter?" Hancock asked, "Yes ma'am I am" Jason replied. Boa looked at Jason "I'll make you a deal, if you can bring me the harpy Monet, I'll let you live and be a butler at the castle, do we have a deal?" she asked sliding her hand threw the bars, Jason took it and shook hands with the Empress "You have a deal ma lady"

As Jason looked up at the snow covered mountain Jason saw the cave where Monet was in and started up the mountain. As he entered the cave he felt a gust of cold air and shivered "Hello?" Jason asked. Suddenly he felt two wings wrap around him and a head on his shoulders as he felt ice slowly going up his legs "If you're here to kill me, you're doing a horrible job at it" She said snuggling into his neck, "N-No I am here to help you, if you can trust me I can get you to leave in a place that's nice, and I can get you easy food, and if not then you can kill me without me giving a fight, I promise" Jason said as he looked at Monet. She thought to herself till she finally came to a conclusion "Fine"

As they entered Boa's throne room Jason looked up to see Boa and her daughter. "I have brought Monet like you asked but you're not killing her, I am taking care of her" Jason said "Fine, now my daughter Savanah will show you to your room" Boa said waving her hand at Jason. As Savanah opened the door to the room Monet walked inside but Savanah pinned Jason to the wall "Be in my room in the morning to start your job" She said poking his nose, "Yes ma'am" Jason said as he entered the room and closed the door. He climbed into the bed and shut the lights off and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys from now on I am going to focus on the relationship between Jason and Monet, and Jason and Angel, and also I don't own One Piece**

Jason woke up to something freezing cold against his back, he looked down to see a set of arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around to see Monet snuggled into his back, he turned around and he slowly stroked her head, she yawned and slowly started to wake up "Morning sleepy head" he said with a chuckle "Morning" she said rubbing her eyes, "Comfy?" he asked "Huh?" she said. She looked down to see her arms around his waist, she jumped back with a crimson blush across her face "Sorry, you were just so warm" she said with a blush "Its fine" he said sitting up "Well I better get dressed for work" he said. He walked over to his closet and opened it to see a black button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants, after he got dressed he looked at Monet "I will be around the castle, if you need me come and find me, don't get into trouble ok?" he said as he left the room.

Jason knocked on the door "Savanah, its Jason can I come in?" he asked "Yea come in" she said. He walked in to see three katana swords on the wall "Well, if someone breaks in here your protected" he said looking at them "Yea, and if you try anything funny with me, I won't think twice about cutting that neck of yours wide open" she said giving him a death glare. As he was about to answer suddenly a scream was heard threw out the halls "Monet!" Jason said, he grabbed a katana from the wall "Look I'm sorry princess, but once this is over with I will give you your katana back and I will take whatever punishment you give me and I will take it all I promise" he said just before running out the door.

Jason strapped the katana to his side and ran to the entrance "Come on bitch, you're coming with me" a males voice said. Jason ran around the corner to see haze "Hey haze you son of a bitch, let Monet go!" he said grabbing the hilt of the sword, Haze looked up to see him "You!" he said throwing Monet on the ground. Jason drew the katana as Boa and Savanah came around the corner "Jason" Savanah said "Who is this boy, friend of yours Jason? Boa asked "Hell no ma lady, this bastard killed my mom" he said holding the hilt of the sword. Haze gave a sick grin "Yea and now that I know that this harpy bitch is important to you, I will kill her too" he said pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Monet. Monet looked up to see the barrel "NO!" Jason shouted, suddenly the katana turned black as Jason charged and he slammed Haze against the wall with the blade to his neck. "Jason don't kill him he isn't worth it, and as a mother myself I am sure your mother wouldn't want you to kill him either" Boa said as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder "Your right, but he is going to be punished" he said. Jason turned Haze around and slashed his back and picked him up and walked him out to the dock as everyone gathered around to see what was happening "Next time you come after any one I care about or hell even if you step one foot on this island, I will kill you" he said as he threw Haze into the ocean.

Jason walked back into the main room of the castle, he looked down at Monet "You ok Monet?" he asked helping her up "Yea, thanks for saving me" she said hiding a smile "Well go lay down, I will be in there in a second ok" he said, she nodded and left for their room. Jason walked over to Savanah and handed her the sword "Here Savanah, and I am sorry that I took it in the first place, I will take whatever punishment you have for me" he said with his head down and the sword out "You know what, you keep the sword and I will let it slide" she said smiling and went back to her room. All that was left in the room was Boa and Jason, "Jason, I am truly sorry about your mother" she said looking at him "It is fine Boa" he said. Feeling sorry for the boy Boa walked up to Jason and wrapped her arms around him into a hug and gently rubbed his head, when that happened Jason just broke down and cried into her shoulder, and Boa held him as if he was her own son.


End file.
